El destino nos llama
by Princess Andreita
Summary: Serena huye de su pasado para proteger a su hija, pero el pasado inconcluso siempre vuelve, que hará Serena cuando una persona que creyó olvidada vuelve...
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

-mami, mami porque yo no tengo papá como los demás niños- pregunto una dulce e inocente voz de una niña de cinco años. Su mamá una mujer de una gran belleza de cabello rubio ojos color azul figura envidiable tez blanca, labios rosados que contrastaban de una manera perfecta, se levanto del escritorio del cual estaba muy concentraba para poner toda su atención a la pequeña que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala. La niña, una pequeña muy linda que resaltaba con su característica cabellera rosa, mirada igual a la de su progenitora solo con la diferencia que los ojos de la pequeña eran castaños, salvo esos rasgos era igual a su madre.

- Rini si tienes papá, ya hemos hablado de eso cariño- contestó con tono amable la rubia.

- Pero si tuviera papá estuviera con nosotras como sucede con las demás familias-

- cariño tu sabes que tu papá no puede estar con nosotros, por circunstancias de trabajo-

- eso significa que no nos quiere-

La rubia tardó unos segundo en responder a su hija, siempre evitaba en todo lo posible hablar del padre de Rini ya que no era un tema precisamente agradable.

-Mi cielo eso no es verdad él si te quiere como no tienes idea por eso te escribe cada vez que puede-

-Pero ya no quiero cartas, ¡quiero verlo! quiero que venga… ¿Por qué no puede?-

- Son cosas de adultos, tu todavía estas muy pequeña para poder entender, cuando crezcas entenderás que… – la rubia no pudo terminar la frase, por poco y decía algo imprudente enfrente de su hija.

- ¿entender qué, mami?-

- bueno pues…. – pero justo en ese momento sonó la puerta y la rubia agradeció que lo hiciera porque no sabía que responderle a su hija- de seguro son tus tías- se levantó del sillón del que se encontraba y fue a la puerta de su departamento y la abrió, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una de las personas que no esperaría nunca.

- ¿TÚ?- dijo sorprendida.

- sí Serena, soy yo, me costó encontrarte pero lo hice, tenemos que hablar-

-no tenemos nada de que hablar, te pido que vayas de mi departamento yo no quiero hablar contigo-

-pero yo si tengo que hablar y me tendrás que escuchar quieras o no-

- tú no puedes obligarme si no quiero-

- sé porque te fuiste-

La rubia no pudo disimular su asombro pero rápidamente cambio el semblante de su rostro.

-¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?- dijo mientras esquivaba la mirada que la persona frente a ella le dirigía.

- Serena no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que hablemos-

- Pues entonces tendrás que esperar mucho porque yo no tengo intenciones de hablar contigo-

- Sere si me dejaras explicarte entenderías que todo fue por una…-

- Ni se te ocurra decir que fue una equivocación, yo se lo que vi y escuché, no lo niegues- y sin previo aviso la rubia cerró la puerta en la cara del hombre.

- Mami… ¿Qué pasa, sucede algo?- se acercó la niña de una de las habitaciones, se encontraba asustada y con los ojos llorosos.

- Rini cariño no pasa nada, anda a tu cuarto mientras yo soluciono una cosa sin importancia- Serena trataba de que su tono de voz sonara convincente y segura para que su hija no se preocupara.

- Serena no me voy a ir de aquí, hasta que hablemos y la conozca- dijo fuerte y decidida la voz del hombre al lado contrario de la puerta.

- mamá ¿Quién es ese hombre?, ¿Por qué grita- dijo más asustada Rini.

- Mi amor- dijo fijando su mirada en su hija -anda a tu cuarto no pasa nada.

- pero mamá…-

-por favor yo soluciono esto-

No muy convencida la pequeña se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Lárgate o llamaré a la policía-dijo desafiante Serena.

- Serena los dos sabemos que no lo harás-

- He cambiado ya no soy la tonta de antes, así que si lo haré si no te largas-

- Sí… me he dado cuenta de que has cambiado…, pero escúchame necesitamos hablar-

- Tu y yo no tenemos de nada de que hablar, ya te lo he dicho y te lo repito ¡LÁRGATE!-

- No seas terca, se de la existencia de Rini y quiero conocerla-

- Perdón tú con que autoridad me dices eso- exclamó furiosa Serena.

- Serena yo quiero hacer bien las cosas y explicarte que pasó hace seis años-

-Da la casualidad de que yo ya sé lo que pasó hace SEIS AÑOS-

-No Serena tu sabes lo que según tú pasó, déjame explicarte-

- no pierdas el tiempo, no quiero escucharte-

- no me digas eso Serena no mal intérpretes las cosas-

- ¿que no mal interprete? por favor-

- Serena quiero conocerla-

- No-

- Tengo derecho-

-Perdón de qué derecho, me hablas-

- Serena deja de actuar de esa manera tan tonta-

- No tú deja de comportarte como un idiota, no quiero verte ni saber nada que tenga que ver contigo, ni tu familia-

- está bien Serena, me iré por ahora solo por que no quiero que se asuste con todo esto pero no significa que me vaya a dar por vencido, volveré y tendrás que escucharme, LO HARÁS-

Serena escuchó que los pasos del hombre desaparecían con el tiempo indicando que se alejaba, la rubia cerró los ojos por unos segundos y después se desplomó en la puerta y unas lágrimas aparecieron por su rostro pero inmediatamente desaparecieron ya que en seguida se las secó y respiró para poder estar como si no hubiera pasado nada, otros golpes en la puerta la pusieron nerviosa.

-¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!-

- Serena que te pasa somos nosotras-

Sin pensarlo un minuto se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta arrojándose a los brazos de sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasó Sere?- preguntaron todas viendo el estado de la rubia.

- Seiya me encontró- fue la única respuesta y eso bastó para que todas entendieran.

* * *

_**bueno aqui les dejo otra historia que espero que les guste mucho...!**_

_**dejenme sus comentarios y sugerencia se los agradecería**_


	2. Recuerdos

**_ANTES QUIERO DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA ES MÍA, DE MI LOCA CABECITA QUE SE LE OCURREN MUCHAS IDEAS Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI, LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA MI HISTORIA... SIN NADA QUE MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI 1  
_**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**SEIYA POV**

La encontré… después de buscarla la encontré, pero me odia y no quiere saber de mí, no quiere escucharme, si supiera como las cosas en verdad se dieron, pero es inútil la conozco y es tan terca que no me va a escuchar pero yo debo hacer hasta lo imposible para que ella me escuché y sepa que no la traicioné, ni la dejé sola.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue al hotel donde me estaba quedando.

-Hasta que por fin apareces, eres un irresponsable recibes una llamada y sales sin darte cuenta que estamos aquí por algo importante- claro ahí estaba el idiota de mi hermano quería decirle lo de Serena pero no, todavía no era el momento, quería hablar con ella primero antes de siquiera pensar en avisarle a mi hermano.

- ¿no me vas a decir por lo menos a dónde fuiste?- me preguntó de nuevo.

- Ya estoy grandecito no crees, no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

- Sabes que no podemos perder el tiempo, venimos por algo importante-

- si pues no lo he olvidado-

- pareciera que sí-

- de qué me reclamas si estamos en esta situación por tu culpa, por tu terquedad y tu orgullo-

- tú no eres nadie para recriminarme nada-

Estaba enojado, no, furioso y se presentó justo mi hermano.

- ¿Por qué no aceptas las cosas como son?-

- no quiero hablar de eso-

- si como siempre ¿no?

- yo no te critico como vives, tú no lo hagas conmigo-

- si eso quieres, mejor me voy a duchar – sí, estaba enojado y sé que hice mal en desahogar mi ira con mi hermano pero, es que no sé qué hacer con Serena ella me tiene que escuchar

Mientras estaba en la ducha no pude evitar que varios recuerdos regresaran a mi mente, es que no sé cómo fui tan estúpido.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_- Tú no eres mejor que tu hermano, toda tu familia es de lo peor Seiya-_

_- Serena por favor déjame que te explique, escúchame-_

_- No quiero pero sabes, pueden estar tranquilos ya no seré una carga para ustedes-_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir Serena?, ¿Qué vas hacer?-_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFin de flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Jamás pensé que se iría del país, ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Cómo lo permití?

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_-Molly por favor necesito hablar con Serena, dime dónde la puedo encontrar-_

_- lo siento Seiya pero ya es demasiado tarde-_

_- tarde, ¿Por qué?- _

_- ella se fue, decidió que lo mejor era irse –_

_- ¿Cómo que lo mejor?-_

_- tú sabes que en su estado y con todo lo que pasó necesitaba un tiempo-_

_Su estado claro hace pocos días nos habíamos enterado que Serena estaba embarazada, bueno eso solo lo sabía yo._

_-Molly necesito saber dónde está, necesito encontrarla, explicarle… –_

_- no va a poder ser Seiya, ella me pidió que no le dijera a nadie, no quiere saber nada de ti y tu familia y tú sabes en especial con quién-_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFin de flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Con mi puño golpeaba la cerámica es que me sentí tan inútil como pude dejar que lastimen a la persona que más aprecio en esta vida, como pude dejar que la lastimaran ¡MALDICIÓN!

**SERENA POV**

-Seiya me encontró- esa fue la última palabra que dije hace 30 minutos desde entonces no he parado de llorar, por suerte tenía a mis amigas, a mis _verdaderas amigas, _me ayudaron con Rini, ya que no quería que se preocupara por mí la llevaron con Rocío, la hija de mi amiga Joselyne, para que no viera el terrible estado en el que estaba su mamá.

Mi pasado por fin me había encontrado. Hace seis años había huido, tomé esa decisión por la vida que se forma dentro de mí, no iba a permitir que la lastimaran como lo hicieron conmigo, una cosa era meterse conmigo y otra diferente era con mi hija, mi tesoro, mi fuerza, mi todo, ahora que Seiya sabía dónde estaba todo mi mundo empezaba a alterarse, de seguro si él estaba aquí estaba Darien y no quería verlo por nada del mundo no puedo dejar de evitar una punzada en el corazón cuando recuerdo todo lo que pasó y como en mi historia no hubo un final feliz, yo que fui tonta y permití que jugaran conmigo, pero ahora iba a ser diferente.

Venir a un país diferente al de Japón fue difícil, no lo niego ya que no conocía nada de España pero fué mi mejor decisión, aquí encontré a mis mejores amigas, _verdaderas_ amigas las cuales me cuidan más que mi propia familia, ¿a quién engaño? creo que nunca tuve una familia y la vine a conocer aquí en España, con quien siempre conté fue con papá.

-Serena deja de llorar- me pidió mi amiga Rei, Rei Hino ella era reportera en uno de los canales más importantes de este país, pero tan sencilla, era humilde y mayor a mí por un año, tiene 26 por lo que la considero mi hermana mayor.

-tranquilízate amiga nosotros estamos aquí contigo- me dijo Mina, Mina Aino mi gemela en apariencia éramos casi iguales las dos con una larga cabellera rubia, piel blanca como porcelana ojos azules creo que en lo único que nos distinguían era en nuestra personalidad la mía reservada y tranquila y la de ella explosiva pero me encantaba eso de ella.

- si podemos ayudarte en algo créeme que lo haremos- esa era Lita, mi linda castañita, fue mi primera amiga y además con la que comparto el apartamento, la verdad es única y agradezco mucho haberla conocido ella me ayudó mucho con mi embarazo a comer bien para que mi pequeña creciera bien la verdad es que le debo mucho. Gracias a ellas puedo estar segura que aunque Darien y Seiya estén de regreso a mi vida podré afrontar esta situación, estoy segura.

- gracias amigas son únicas, ya estoy mejor- dije para que ya no se preocuparan por mí.

- ¿segura Serena?- me preguntó Lita ella sabía un poco mi historia, no toda ya que algunas cosas aún son difícil de decir pero ella sabe perfectamente quien es Seiya.

- sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotras-

- lo sé y gracias amigas- las invité a que se sentaran en el mueble que había en la sala necesitaba hablar con ellas y saber que contaba con ellas.

- ¿Quién es Seiya?- me preguntó Mina, ella siempre anda sin rodeos.

- ¡Mina!- la regaño Rei.

- No, déjala, no importa… Seiya es parte de mi pasado del cual huí, por el cual deje a Japón-

- hay Serena ¿estás bien?-

- no sé realmente cómo estoy, también me preocupa Darien-

- ¿Quién es Darien?- preguntó Rei.

- Él también es parte de mi pasado, es el hermano de Seiya y lo más seguro es que él también esté aquí-

- Serena no estás sola no dejaremos que ninguno de esos dos te hagan daño-

- ¿Más daño del que me hicieron? no creo que puedan-

- no hables así recuerda que tienes a Rini ella no puede verte así, se fuerte por ella-

- También estoy preocupada por Rini, Seiya sabe de su existencia y no quiero que le pase algo a ella-

- a Ella no le puede pasar nada, créeme amiga nosotras te ayudaremos-

- gracias me hubiera gustado poder contar con amigas como ustedes hace seis años-

- Es cierto, Serena disculpa que te diga esto pero tú nunca hablas de ti, nada solo sabemos que viniste para España por tu beca pero no la aceptaste y entraste a otra universidad aquí en pamplona-

- Ay Mina, huí… Seiya sabía de mi beca lo más seguro es que en algún momento me iría a buscar y no quería que me encontraran quería alejarme de todas las personas que me hicieron daño por eso no la acepté, aunque si vine para acá porque quería que no me encontraran y tienes razón a pesar de que somos amigas no saben nada de mí, lo siento pero no es algo que me guste hablar, créanme que en otra oportunidad se los diré pero por ahora no creo que sea tiempo Rini ha de estar preocupada y debo ir con ella, espero y me comprendan-

- claro Sere tomate tu tiempo, ando con Rini ella a de estar preocupada por ti- me dijo Lita.

Pero sin querer recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, recuerdos que pensé ya estaban olvidados pero creo que después de todo mi corazón nunca los dejará ir.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_-Siempre vamos a estar juntos-_

_- claro que si mi princesa, siempre lo vamos a estar-_

_- siento miedo de que esta felicidad no sea para siempre-_

_- claro que lo será, nuestro amor podrá contra todo-_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFin de flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Mentiroso…

Me dije a misma todo lo que salía de su boca era mentira, dudo que en algún momento hubiera existido amor entre nosotros sino no hubiera desconfiado de mí.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_-Hoy celebramos dos años desde que somos novios-_

_- si mi princesa estoy feliz, estos dos han sido los más felices de toda mi vida, TE AMO mi princesa-_

_- Yo también como tienes idea-_

_- princesa… ¿Qué dirías si te pido que te cases conmigo?-_

_- hay no juegues con eso-_

_- no estoy jugando me he dado cuenta que tú eres la mujer de mi vida y que quiero estar contigo siempre-_

_- yo también quiero estar contigo, pero tengo miedo-_

_- ¿miedo de qué?-_

_- de no poder ser una buena esposa-_

_- yo sé que lo serás aquí lo importante es nuestro amor._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFin de flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Si claro nunca me quisiste realmente, solo fui un juego para ti, la tonta que cayó en el juego, tanto que repetías lo del amor y resultaste tú el nunca sintió amor por mí, creo que al final él quería auto convencerse de que me amaba pero nunca lo hizo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia._

_-Por fin mi princesa eres mi esposa ante los ojos de Dios y los hombres-_

_- Si mi príncipe estamos juntos ya nadie nos va a separar-_

_- eso si que jamás, no permitiré que nadie me separé de ti-_

_- TE AMO-_

_- Yo también eres mi vida-_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFin de flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

¿Su vida? si claro cómo no, en la primera oportunidad me dejaste sola y me trataste de la peor manera, claro que no fuiste el único, todos me dejaron.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_-Ya no eres bienvenida en esta casa-_

_- pero mamá no puedes decirme esto, ésta es mi casa-_

_- ¿tu casa?, eso olvídalo ésta ya no es tu casa-_

_- pero ¿Por qué dices eso mamá?-_

_- ¡ya no soy tu madre! déjame de decírmelo, solo te recogí y me arrepiento de eso, Paul fue quien te recogió, ahora que mi querido esposo murió no tengo porque seguir con mi papel de madre, solo has traído vergüenzas a esta familia-_

_- es mentira lo que me dices- las lágrimas cursaban por mi ojos._

_- es la verdad es hora de que ya lo sepas y con lo que les hiciste a los Chiba-_

_- ¿Lo que yo les hice?, no será lo que ellos me hicieron-_

_- de seguro te lo merecías-_

_- ¡no voy a quedarme aquí a seguir escuchándote!- grité lo más fuerte que pude – veo que contigo no voy a contar y me largo de esta casa y créeme que jamás volveré- _

_- has que tu promesa se cumpla y no vuelva nunca más a verte- _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFin de flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Abandonada por mi supuesta madre… que lindo, dije sarcástica, bueno no sé por qué me sorprendió cuando me dijo que no era mi madre después de todo como me trataba siempre ya decía yo que era muy cruel con su hija pero cuando me dijo la verdad empecé a entender varias cosas y mis amigas… hay mis amigas….

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_-Te utilicé Serena, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- me dijo Esmeralda a la que siempre consideré mi hermana._

_- ¿Qué dices?-_

_- lo que escuchaste, que no te voy a ayudar ahora, ya que no me conviene, siempre he querido a tu esposo ¿y a que no adivinas? fue mío hace poco-_

_- no te creo el me… me….-_

_- ¿Qué ibas a decir, que te quiere o que te ama?, no te mientas a ti misma, después de todo lo que ha pasado no te das cuenta que nunca fuiste alguien importante en su vida-_

_- ¿Por qué?-_

_- ¿Por qué hice lo que hice?, fácil yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y quería a tu esposo y para eso tuve que aguantarte y créeme que fue un fastidio escuchando todas tus tonterías pero yo tenía que estar contigo siempre para saber cuál era el momento indicando-_

_- te considere mi hermana-_

_- eso es tu problema, no deberías confiar tan fácil en las personas todas somos malas en el fondo, todas las personas buscan beneficios, entiéndelo Serena, la amistad no existe ¿y sabes?, ya me cansé lárgate de mi casa que ya estás fastidiando mi paciencia, además puede que dentro de muy poco venga alguien a visitarme y no quiero que te vea-_

_- ¿Quién?-_

_- todavía preguntas quién, espera un poco más y veras quién-_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFin de flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Nunca debía de quedarme, minutos más tarde vi que lo que me había dicho Esmeralda era verdad, el supuesto amor de mi vida me había engañado, lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro porque empecé a recordar, la única amiga que tenía era Molly, a la que siempre criticaban y siempre decían que me quería por mi dinero, resultó ser la más leal de mis amigas y con la única con la que pude contar en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Estaba sentada en la banca en el parque central en plena lluvia la verdad no me importaba nada, aunque sabía que estaba embarazada las fuerzas ya las había perdido y las ganas de vivir también._

_-¿Serena eres tú?- me dijo mi amiga Molly alta, piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello rojizo, corto y ondulado. La había conocido en el centro comercial y la verdad es que su esencia y su manera de tratar a las personas era única, por eso me hice su amiga claro que mi mamá siempre estuvo en contra – ¿Qué te pasa?– preguntó._

_- me quiero morir- le dije sincera y es que lo había perdido todo._

_- Dios mío cómo dices eso, y qué haces en la lluvia, te vas a enfermar-_

_- no me importa, ya no me importa nada-_

_- con que estamos con esas entonces yo también me voy a quedar bajo la lluvia no te voy a dejar sola-_

_- Por qué no dejas el teatro y me dejas sola como los demás-_

_- yo no soy como los demás y no voy a dejar sola a mi amiga-_

_- ¿amiga?, ¿en serio soy tu amiga?-_

_- claro acaso lo dudas-_

_- ya no creo en la amistad-_

_- Serena no sé qué te pasó pero no te voy a dejar sola, eres mi amiga-_

_- a ti te importa solo mi dinero-_

_- en verdad crees eso, dime cuando te he pedido un centavo, ¿ah, dime?, no lo necesito, por suerte tengo un trabajo y con eso me mantengo, no necesito ni quiero tu dinero, me interesas tú como persona a pesar del dinero que tienes eres humilde y sencilla-_

_- me quiero morir-_

_- Serena no digas esas tonterías-_

_- no son tonterías es lo que quiero-_

_- ¿Si? pues entonces lo siento pero yo no voy a permitirlo, Serena yo no sé qué te paso y sé que aunque te diga que seas fuerte yo no estoy sintiendo lo que tu sientes y por más que te diga que te entiendo no es verdad pero creí que Serena Tsukino era otra persona, una persona fuerte y decidida y no la muñeca de trapo que estoy viendo, ¿es que acaso me equivoqué y no eres nada de lo que creí y ante el primer obstáculo te dejaste vencer?-_

_Sin querer mis ojos se inundaron por las lágrimas_

_-Tú no entiendes-_

_- puede ser verdad, nunca he dicho que lo hago pero quiero ayudarte-_

_- no quiero que me ayuden, ya no tengo por qué más vivir, estoy sola-_

_- en verdad crees que estás sola, entonces yo porque sigo aquí, ¿de adorno?, no me he ido y no me iré hasta que sepa que tu estás bien Serena, yo estoy contigo no estás sola-_

_- me vas a dejar como los demás-_

_- ya te dije que no soy como los demás, yo no te voy a dejar-_

_- ¿Por qué?-_

_- porque te quiero amiga, porque eres importante para mí, porque me preocupas y quiero que estés bien._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFin de flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Molly, mi única amiga en mi antigua vida, gracias a ella pude tomar las cosas como eran, sé que fueron cosas difíciles las que viví pero tenía que afrontar todo por mi bebe, Rini, por ella salí adelante.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_-Doctora dígame qué es, estoy muy ansiosa-_

_- ja ja ja calma Serena te diré si es niño o niña en pocos minutos es que no se deja ver-_

_- ya quiero saber-_

_- listo es una niña-_

_- una niña voy a tener una niña- dije con lágrima en los ojos._

_- Si Serena, vas a tener a una niña muy linda y la tendrás en tus brazos dentro de cuatro meses- _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFin de flash back0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Mi hija, mi amada hija es lo único bueno de los Chiba que tengo pero bueno ahora tengo que cuidarla y protegerla.

**ESMERALDA POV**

Mi vida era un asco y lo decía en serio en verdad era un asco, a mis 25 años no tenía nada en mi vida, el vivir mantenida con todos los lujos y no tener que preocuparme por nada además de ir de compras no se hizo realidad, debo de admitir que mis padres son de familia acomodada y me daban todo lo que les pedía pero me faltaba más, quería más y es que nunca es suficiente, tengo un hermano mayor Pablo todo lo contrario a mí, creo que con eso ya lo describo perfectamente sin ambiciones grandes como las mías y es doctor, no me habla hace más de seis años cuando descubrió lo que le hice a la linda y dulce Serena pero es que desde pequeña sabía que las cosas se obtenían a la fuerza nada de poner la cara de tonta y portarse bien, eso es de los idiotas que pierden el tiempo, nunca nadie me decía que no, gracias a mis padres y más tarde a mis atributos que por suerte cuento con un cuerpo que deja a varios hombres con la boca abierta, ¿pero de qué me servía si el hombre que siempre había querido no me veía y me ignoraba?, el idiota y ciego ése siempre estuvo enamorada de Serena, una boba más sin remedio que era muy cursi y se daba de santurrona, para obtener a mi hombre tuve que soportarla y hacerme pasar como su amiga y bueno tengo que decir que me eso me ayudó con mis padres ya que ellos quedaron encantados con que yo me llevara con una _señorita _ de sociedad, pura farsa, todo era por el dinero siempre es lo mismo, lo que peor de mi plan fue saber que se iban a casar faltaba más pero tenía que seguir con mi papel de amiga y acepté a regañadientes ser la _dama de amor_, pero en cuanto tuve oportunidad destruí ese matrimonio, si lo sé soy mala pero que podemos hacer, los muy estúpidos cayeron en mi trampa y yo salí ganando como siempre o bueno eso fue lo que pensé, pensaba que si Serena salía del camino sería feliz, pero él nunca la olvidó y jamás se atrevió a mirarme por el _amor _que sentía por Serena, gracias a Diamante perdí lo que tenía, el tan digno confesó que robaba el dinero en la empresa de papá y que maquillaba todos las facturas para que no se diera cuenta, maldito Diamante no pudo soportar la verdad de que yo lo único que quería de él era sexo, nada más, y tuvo que cobrárselas de la manera más cruel, ahora vivo en la miseria y con Diamante, sí regresé con ese perdedor ya que no tenía hogar ni sabía nada para encontrar un trabajo, pero me estaba cansado de todo esto, yo merecía vivir en un lugar mejor, estaba hecha para los lujos no para la pobreza, con una ayudadita me enteré que mi hombre, a quien no dejaré en paz hasta que se dé cuenta que yo soy su mujer indicada, había viajado a España, ése era mi nuevo destino.

- ¿A dónde vas Esmeralda?- me dijo Diamante al ver mi maleta, era obvio que iba sola.

- a recuperar lo que es mío-

- ¿vas a buscarlo?, entiende que él no te ama-

- esto no se trata de amor-

- ¿ah no, entonces?-

- quiero tener mi vida de antes, mis padres ya no me van ayudar así que él debe hacerlo-

- ¿es que ni siquiera lo amas, sólo lo buscas por su dinero?-

- es lo que todos buscan-

- no Esmeralda hay cosas más importantes-

- no empieces si Diamante, me voy, éste es el adiós-

- veo que no hay quien te detenga, solo espero que un día no te arrepientas-

Arrepentirme yo, jamás Esmeralda Black Moon no lo hace y nunca lo hará, no me detendré ante nada, mi meta es lo importante… los demás no interesan.

* * *

**aqui con el primer capi de otra historia que espero que les guste y me dejen su opiníon sobre este capi... espero que sean muchos comentarios... ya saben el sueño de toda escritora... cualquier pregunta o sugerencia me la pueden decir y yo se las contesto ...**

**Gracias por apoyarme y leer mis fic**

**sin mas por el momento se despide**

_**Princess Andreita**_

su eterna amiga...!

besos...


	3. Amy

_**ANTES QUIERO DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA ES MÍA, DE MI LOCA CABECITA QUE SE LE OCURREN MUCHAS IDEAS Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI, LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA MI HISTORIA... SIN NADA QUE MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO LAS DEJO CON EL CAPI 2 **_

* * *

**EL DESTINO NOS LLAMA**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**AMY POV**

-¿Te vas a ir?- me preguntó mi compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga desde que estaba en Alemania, cuando vio las maletas que estaban esparcidas por la habitación.

- Si, es lo mejor han sido muchas cosas y creo que necesito tiempo, ¿no lo crees Michiru?-

- bueno si te entiendo, pero…-

- te voy a extrañar pero no es como si no fuera a regresar, tengo que terminar mi especialidad, solo voy a tomar unas semanas-

- tomate el tiempo que necesites lo importante es que estés bien contigo misma-

- lo se amiga, gracias por entenderme-

- ¿regresas a Japón?-

- no, voy a España-

- ¿Cómo que ha España?, pensé que ibas a ir a tu casa-

- en mi casa solo están por ahora mis padres y lo más seguro es que me empiecen a preguntar por la terminación de mi compromiso y bueno la idea es que deje de pensar en eso, no recordarlo apenas ponga un pie en Japón-

- bueno si lo dices así, lo entiendo pero ¿quién está en España?, ¿Por qué no vas a ir sola?-

- no como crees, mis hermanos están ahí, y bueno ellos me entienden-

- entonces está decidido, ¿ellos saben que vas para allá?-

- no, es una sorpresa, además que no he tenido tiempo-

- ¿por negocios están en España o es algo personal?-

- la verdad no sé, para serte sincera me sorprendí cuando Seiya me contó, se lo pregunté pero lo único que pudo decirme es que era importante-

- tiene que serlo para que estén los dos ahí, creo que ha de ser por lo negocios-

- espero que no, quiero pasar tiempo con ellos, y bueno en el trabajo ellos son los que más se esfuerzan-

- aun cuando estén trabajando estoy segura que te darán su tiempo, después de todo eres su pequeña hermanita–

Solo sonreí ante las palabras de mi amiga.

- ¿Cuándo sale el vuelo?-

- dentro de dos horas-

- ¿tan pronto? ¡Pero si tienes que salir ya!-

- si lo sé con esta maleta termino, lo demás ya está-

- ¿Por qué tan pronto?-

Esa era la pregunta, tal vez estaba huyendo o quería ver a mis hermanos, no lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro era que no quería estar en ese lugar.

No respondí, ella me conocía demasiado bien como para poder leer la respuesta en mis ojos, esa fue siempre una cualidad que envidié y odié, ser tan transparente para ella era bueno y malo a la vez pero al paso de los años me había acostumbrado.

- ¿él lo sabe?-

- No - fue mi única respuesta y con la poca energía que tenía cerré la última de mis maletas y me dirigí a la puerta, era la hora de la partida.

-Michiru yo...- me quedé pensando en la mejor manera de agradecerle las cosas que había hecho por mí, no era como si nunca la fuera a ver pero si estaba segura que pasaría un tiempo hasta que me pusiera en contacto con ella.

- no me tienes que decir nada, ya lo sé… solo cuídate mucho.

Michiru se acercó y me dio un abrazo, un abrazo que significo mucho para mí.

-tú también- y tras decirle eso abandoné la habitación.

Afuera me esperaba ya el auto, subí rápidamente, tenía que estar pronto en el aeropuerto, cerré los ojos tratando de encontrar paz y alejar los pensamientos que me ponían triste, lo importante ahora era que iba a estar con mis hermanos, hay los extrañaba tanto y es que desde que tengo memoria siempre he estudiado fuera, en internados, pocas veces mi estancia en Japón superaban los dos meses era todo tan extraño cuando era pequeña, pero ahora lo entendía todo, lo único que hacían mis padres era mantenerme lejos, tardé mucho en darme cuenta que para ellos era un estorbo solo por el hecho de ser mujer, no les servía para sus beneficios el cual era lograr que el imperio Chiba fuera el más grande y reconocido en todo Japón. Rodeada de lujos desde que nací pero sin el amor de mis padres aunque en esos momentos estaban siempre conmigo mis hermanos, ellos eran tan diferentes y agradecía que fueran así, la crueldad y la falta de escrúpulos no había llegado a corromperlos y eso era algo de lo que estaba orgullosa de ellos, lástima que sus futuros estaba sellados como hijos de los magnates Chiba fueron siempre educados para seguir el negocio familiar aunque debo decir que solo Darien era el único contento, Seiya rebelde como siempre se negaba estudiar cosas que no le gustaban y a mi pues me dejaron estudiar lo que yo quería la verdad mi destino no les importaba en lo absoluto. Escogí Medicina porque quería ayudar a la gente y porque no decirlo darle dolores de cabeza a mis padres pero al final hice lo que yo creía correcto mudándome de manera permanente a Alemania en cuanto empecé mis estudios de Medicina, por ese simple hecho me separaron de la familia, mis padres no podían entenderme y lo tomaron como que estaba traicionándolos y que me estaba burlando de ellos, poco me importó lo que ellos decían lo bueno es que mis hermanos estaban de acuerdo y con eso puede irme tranquila, aunque ahora me esté alejando del que fue mi hogar los largos años.

Suspiré y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto con paso seguro salí y me dirigí a tomar el avión para encaminarme a España, mi nuevo destino, estaba cansada y agotada y sin darme cuenta ya estaba volando por los aires dejando atrás a Alemania, decidí que era hora de tomar una pequeña siesta y sentía que no podía estar despierta unos minutos más, pero antes de caer totalmente rendida recordé algo, no, alguien importante, sin querer recordé a Richard y nuestra última conversación.

_oOoOoOoO Flash backoOoOoOoO_

_-Dime Richard ¿qué eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?- _

_- Amy- dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla – Amy – dijo de nuevo _

_mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos-_

_- si Richard ¿pasa algo?- dije preocupada._

_- Amy no podemos seguir con esto, no podemos seguir con lo del matrimonio-_

_- No...No entiendo ¿estás nervioso?, si eso es, yo también lo estoy pero….- puso su dedo en mis labios en señal de querer hablar e indicándome que no lo interrumpiera._

_- Amy esto ha llegado muy lejos no sé ni cómo llegamos a esto-_

_Quite con un poco de fuerza su mano – ¡nos amamos Richard!-_

_- ¿Estás segura?- dijo mirándome con esos ojos oscuros._

_- Claro que lo estoy- dije con unas octavas de más._

_- desde que nos conocimos prometimos que íbamos a ser sinceros-_

_- y yo lo estoy siendo no sé qué te pasa Richard-_

_- Pasa que me niego a ser tan egoísta como para atarte a mí cuando no me amas-_

_- cómo puedes hablar así de mis sentimientos, creo que la única que puede decir que siento soy yo-_

_Richard suspiró y se acercó de nuevo tomando esta vez mis manos, quise quitarlas, estaba enojada porque me estaba diciendo todo eso, lo intenté pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mis órdenes._

_-Amy yo te amo-_

_- Y yo también Richard-_

_- no, tú me quieres mucho si, pero el querer es muy diferente al amor-_

_- yo sé perfectamente la diferencia-_

_- lo sabes entonces como es que llegamos aquí-_

_- Richard como puedes decirme esto a un mes y medio de la boda con todo casi listo, las invitaciones, la iglesia, el vestido….-_

_- tienes razón he demorado mucho pero no puedo más con esto, tu no me amas y aunque me duela admitirlo no quiero que estés conmigo sabiendo que algún día te arrepentirás, no podría vivir con eso- vi cómo se acercaba y limpiaba algo en mi cara, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, todo pasaba muy rápido._

_- no puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación yo estoy segura de lo que siento-_

_- Amy escucha lo que te estoy diciendo-_

_- no quiero escuchar nada de lo que me quieras decir, por lo menos no hoy, estás nervioso y estás diciendo cosas sin sentido-_

_- tan terca como de costumbre, tendré que demostrártelo-_

_- ¿de qué hablas?-_

_- tú dices que me amas, ¿pero serías capaz de decirlo mirándome a los ojos?-_

_Me quedé en silencio, ahora que lo pensaba nunca se lo había dicho, jamás había dicho que lo amaba pero él si lo había hecho muchas veces, si él podía yo también además así le demostraría que estaba equivocado con mis sentimientos, fijé mi mirada a la suya y traté, en verdad que lo intenté, intenté decirle que lo amaba pero siempre desviaba la mirada._

_- ¿tienes más dudas?- dijo después de unos minutos._

_- eso no significa nada, estoy siendo presionada- era orgullosa, si eso era y me negaba a aceptar la realidad._

_- de verdad que no se puede contigo, Amy si te digo que me quiero casar contigo hoy ¿aceptarías?, ¿estarías lista?-_

_Quería decir que si, que no me importaba pero eso era engañarme, Richard estaba en lo cierto, yo lo quería mucho pero no lo amaba, había tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta, cómo es que no había visto las señales._

_-yo… yo – es que ni siquiera sabía que tenía que decir._

_- ¿lo has entendido?-_

_- lo siento, yo no quería… en serio yo no….-_

_- tranquila Amy yo no te estoy reprochando nada yo nunca haría eso-_

_- en verdad lo siento Richard yo en verdad creí que tu…-_

_- lo sé, tú creías que yo era el indicado-_

_- ¿y que vamos hacer ahora?, la boda, los invitados, ¡ay todo está casi listo!-_

_- ese es el menor de los problemas, el principal ya lo hemos solucionado, el resto no importa-_

_- en verdad lamento todo esto….-_

_- yo quisiera que no, la verdad es que he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida contigo-_

_- algún día encontraras a la mujer perfecta para ti-_

_- la verdad espero que sí y yo te deseo lo mismo… espero que pronto encuentres a tu persona indicada-_

_- hay Richard en verdad no sé cómo te he podido causar tanto daño tú siempre has estado conmigo, en verdad lo siento-_

_- siempre estaré para ti Amy eso no va a cambiar-_

_- Lamento no poder Amarte como tú mereces-_

_- Amy no sufras, lo menos que quiero es que eso pase-_

_- te estoy causando muchos problemas desde que nos conocemos-_

_- no digas eso la verdad mi vida es más interesante desde que tú llegaste a ella, no me arrepiento de nada, vamos Amy necesitas un descanso este ha sido un día muy duro para ti-_

_oOoOoOoO Fin del Flash back oOoOoOoO_

La verdad Richard era único, como no me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos ¿Cuándo me perdí?, había estado mucho tiempo diciendo algo que en verdad no sentía y bueno estaba confundida es que no entendía como pude equivocarme con algo como eso, como se puede confundir el querer con el amor, esa es la razón por la cual decidí dejar Alemania porque necesitaba reencontrarme, aprender a entenderme para no confundirme y no lastimar más a la gente que me quiere.

Sin más caí rendida y agradecí eso, necesitaba un momento sin pensar, lo necesitaba, pero no pude descansar por mucho tiempo pero esas cinco horas fueron buenas para mí.

Como extrañaba a mis hermanos, la verdad me sentía tan bien con ellos, pero llevaba varios años sin verlos bueno mejor dicho sin verlos a los dos juntos, cuando podía Seiya iba a Alemania a verme y la pasábamos bien y bueno Darien también me visitaba aunque sus visitas siempre fueron más reducidas comparadas con las de Seiya.

Pero mis hermanos cambiaron, y lo hicieron por una mujer, la verdad es que siempre quise conocerla pero por el problema que tengo con mis padres no me fue posible.

-Serena Tsukino- ese era el nombre de la mujer que cambio la vida de mis hermanos.

Cuando la conocieron me hablaron maravillas de ella y la verdad según escuchaba era una chica muy agradable, de mi edad según me dijeron, estaba encantada que hubieran conocido a alguien, con las conversaciones entendí que a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos la querían de maneras diferentes y eso era un alivio se hubieran imaginado que mis hermanos se hubieran enamorada de la misma mujer... aunque sigo teniendo mis dudas.

Después de tantos consejos por fin mi hermanito se le declaró y la chica lo aceptó la verdad es que si no lo hacía era tonta, mis hermanos eran diferentes pero eran lo mejor de lo mejor. La verdad pensé que esa historia iba tener un bonito final, pero no fue así... se casaron si, pero poco después de año se separaron y en malos términos según entendí ninguno de mis hermanos me decía nada y eso era frustrante nunca me enteré qué pasó pero siempre me decían que se habían equivocado los dos. Después de eso una amargura cayó sobre ellos y cambiaron, Darien volviéndose más serio y frio y Seiya dejó de ser tan alegre aunque conmigo seguían siendo los mismos pero yo los conocía y sabía que algo les pasaba talvez ahora que estaba con ellos podría enterarme qué había pasado y ver si podía ayudar a mis hermanos a que vuelvan hacer los de antes.

-Serena Tsukino, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho con mis hermanos?, ¿Qué había pasado hace seis años y que nadie me decía?, bueno iba a descubrir y ayudar a mis hermanos para que ellos vuelvan a ser felices-

Sin siquiera notarlo ya estaba en el aeropuerto lista para un gran reencuentro encargué mis maletas para que me ayudaran a llevarlas, no llevaba mucho pero necesitaba que todo estuviera bien, apresuré todo lo que estaba haciendo, la verdad estaba súper emocionada por estar cerca de mis hermanos.

-Bueno hermanitos, prepárense que ahí voy-

**DARIEN POV**

-Por fin hemos terminado- dije después de estar en la oficina todo el día, la verdad la estancia en España no estaba resultando como yo esperaba.

- ¿en serio?, ¡por fin! unos minutos más y renunciaba- dijo la dulce voz de mi hermanito.

- no seas payaso Seiya, tenemos responsabilidades- él siempre con su inmadurez.

- lo siento papi- dijo con un puchero.

- ya empezaste compórtate-

- ya cálmate Darien-

- y ese cambio de humor tuyo ayer estabas sensible y ahora contento-

- ¿te diste cuenta?- dijo mientras me miraba divertido –bueno la verdad es que ayer fue un mal día pero hoy es otro totalmente diferente-

- jamás lograré entenderte Seiya-

- lo sé y eso me gusta-

- ¿sabes algo de ella?-

- No- dijo serio -la siguen buscando, pero está difícil-

Gruñí ¿es que acaso se la había tragado la tierra?, como era que no podíamos encontrarla.

-cálmate Darien, la encontraremos-

- eso espero-

- pero sabes de sobra que no querrá vernos-

- ¿crees que no lo sé?, pero necesitamos encontrarla-

- bueno entonces esperemos, es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora, y no me mires así sabes que es verdad por más que queramos no podemos hacer nada más-

Suspiré, Seiya tenía razón ahora lo que teníamos que hacer era esperar.

-vámonos- dije mientras me levantaba y me colocaba el saco.

- ¡un momento! ¿el respetable empresario Darien Chiba se va pronto dela oficina un martes?, espera tengo que anotar esto- reí ante lo dicho el niño nunca cambiaría.

- vámonos antes de que me arrepienta y volvamos a ver más balances-

- ¿más? ¿no te parecieron suficientes como para una vida? estaba pensando seriamente en pedir unas vacaciones, ya me hacen falta tú qué crees, ¿el jefe me las dará?-

- la verdad es que no, tenemos mucho que hacer-

- hay vamos Dari, estamos en España debemos aprovechar el tiempo-

- primero no me digas Dari sabes que no me gusta y segundo bueno puedes tomar las vacaciones, después de todo por "negocios negocios" no estamos aquí-

- gracias, sabía que muy muy muy en el fondo si eras bueno, gracias jefe, bueno ahora si a la casa-

La verdad no entendía a mi hermano ayer estaba tan mal como yo y hoy está muy feliz demasiado diría yo, a lo mejor él… no, no, no él me lo diría de inmediato si supiera algo de ella, sin duda me lo diría.

**AMY POV**

Mientras iba en el taxi al departamento de mis hermanos observé un lindo parque y bueno las ganas fueron muy fuertes y pedí al taxista que me dejara cerca, el señor la verdad era muy amable me indicó como llegar al departamento después a pie, estaba cerca y eso megustó podría venir más seguido a este parque durante mi estancia, caminé mientras trataba de no pensar en nada y después de hacerlo me senté en una de las sillas que estaban cerca, la brisa que golpeaba mi cabello era agradable y muy refrescante y eso me hacía sentir bien, estaba muy concentrada hasta que un pequeño golpe en mi pie hizo que volviera a la realidad, bajé la vista para ver que era y vi una pequeña pelota rosada y cerca una pequeña niña muy linda de cabello también rosado que según deduje era la dueña de la pelota, la niña se acercó a mí con cautela y eso me causo gracia ¿Quién podría creer que yo fuera peligrosa?

- ¿Es tuya?– le pregunté mientras levantaba la pelota y la acercaba a ella.

- si- contestó apenas con un susurro y me quedé observando sus hermosos ojos, era una locura pero esa mirada me recordó a alguien, me recordó a… pero no, no podía ser, seguro era el cansancio del viaje.

-toma y tranquila no te voy a hacer nada-

- mi mamá me dijo que no debo hablar con desconocidos-

- buen consejo pero yo no te voy hacer nada, ¿te perdiste?, ¿sabes donde está tu mamá?-

- la pelota se me cayó y me separé de ella para cogerla-

- bueno pues aquí tienes- le dije mientras le devolvía la pelota y le sonreía, no sabía por qué pero esta niña tenía algo especial.

- mi nombre es Rini-

- un placer Rini, mi nombre es Amy-

- eres muy bonita Amy- eso me tomó desprevenida le respondí con una sonrisa.

- gracias Rini, tú también eres muy linda-

- _Rini, Rini_-

Alguien la estaba llamando bueno sin duda era su mamá.

- Es mi mamá- dijo confirmando mis sospechas- fue un placer conocerte Amy gracias por lo de la pelota. Hasta pronto-

- hasta pronto- algo me decía que esta no sería la última vez que vería a esa niña, después de unos minutos me levanté de mi asiento y me encaminé a mi verdadero destino, el departamento de mis hermanos, como me lo imaginé no era muy lujoso y eso me agradó, ellos seguían siendo los mismos sin problema alguno logré que me dejaran entrar en su departamento y ahí me dedique a instalarme en un habitación extra que tenían y mientras arreglaba unas pequeñas cosas escuché que la puerta se abría, por fin ellos ya estaban en casa me encaminé a la sala y ahí estaban ellos vestido con sus trajes Armani aunque claro Seiya se las arreglaba para que él no se viera tan formal, los dos estaban de espaldas mientras arreglaban unos papeles y decidí que era la hora.

- ¿me han extrañado hermanitos?-dije con una sonrisa y su cara no tenía precio.

- ¡Amy!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- la misma, ¿Cómo han estado mis hermanos preferí….?- pero no me dejaron terminar, sentí en un segundo como los dos me estaban abrazando.

- peque ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Darien.

- bueno pues he decidido tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones y como la vez pasada que hable con Seiya… ya que el si me llama- dije mientras miraba acusatoriamente a Darien- pues me dijo que estaban en España y bueno aquí estoy.

- ¿y tu boda peque?- preguntó Seiya, ellos por supuesto no sabían nada de la cancelación de último minuto.

- bueno pues eso es una larga historia pero solo les diré que no me voy a casar-

- ¿ese estúpido te hizo algo? dinos y sabrá quienes somos- dijo enojado Darien.

- si Amy, sabes que tienes quienes que te defiendan- reí ante lo dicho por Seiya.

- tranquilos, Richard no me ha hecho nada pero bueno luego les cuento lo que ocurrió por lo pronto quiero saber ¿cómo están, por qué me han tenido tan abandonada y sobre todo por qué están aquí?, digo sé que España es un país bonito pero es algo extraño, ¿están aquí por trabajo?

Antes de contestarme se miraron fijamente y luego asintieron.

-Estamos aquí por ella- dijo Darien.

Con que eso entendí que "ella" era Serena Tsukino, tal parecía que su historia con mis hermanos no había terminado, parecía que recién comenzaba.

* * *

**espero de corazón q les guste el capi... si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en decirmela encantada la contestare o la aceptaré segun sea, el proximo capi esta casi hecho solo faltan unas cositas**

**gracias a las personas q me dejaron su reviews gracias a:**

_** Misc2010, alirt , isabel20, Usagi13chiba**_

_**Besos **_

_**Princess Andreita **_


End file.
